Sleepless
by Chasing.Twilight
Summary: The world will stop for us. I promise.


**AN: **this one was written while listening to Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers, because, well, I'm really feelin' the angst at the moment. Not to mention the vocals are INCREDIBLE in it. Nick's especially.

**Summary:** the world will stop for us.

--

_July 17. 2009. 11pm.  
New York City._

The city lights never sleep. Shane Grey could tell you that one any day.

He lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his hotel room, the downtown Manhattan lights creeping through the curtains. Thinking, always thinking.

--

_July 17. 2009. 11pm.  
New Jersy._

Little out of town houses can be the loneliest places in the world. Mitchie Torres could tell you that any day.

She lay awake, staring out of her bedroom window, up at the stars. _His _face was implanted in her brain. It had been for the past _year._

_--_

_July 17. 2009. 11:10pm.  
New York City._

He rolls to face the wall, attempting to sleep. It's all in vain. How can he sleep when she's not here?

Frustrated with himself, he leaves his bed, his rumpled bed sheet tumbling to the floor as he approaches the bathroom and splashes himself with cold water. Restlessly, he leaves the bathroom and throws open the curtains, exposing the room to the glow outside. Nothing can quite compare to New York at night. Nowhere else in the world is quite like it.

His first visit had also been his worst.

--

_July 17. 2009. 11: 10pm.  
New Jersy._

She wonders if he ever thinks of her that way. Then she asks herself, why, why would he?

A question that could hold a thousand answers.

She's restless too. Does she know that someone else in the world tosses and turns, thinking of her? No.

Would she even believe it, if she did?

No.

She pulls a songbook from underneath her pillow and flips through it, barely glancing at the dog eared pages. All a list of songs she knows by heart. Much like his face.

_Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too._

Her song – _their_ song is at the very back. She traces the words with her finger gently and whispers them softly out of the open window. If only the wind could catch them and take them to him.

If only, if only.

--

_July 17. 2009. 11:15pm.  
New York City._

He holds his cell phone in his hand, staring at it. Wondering what to do next.

_When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back?_

Was there any point? Would he see her tomorrow? Would she still feel the same?

A year was a long time. A friendship to last that long with only frequent phone calls was to be admired. If only he had acted on those feelings all that time ago.

He had spent the past year, berating himself for not acting upon his emotions. If she had a boyfriend now – what then?

_I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you._

"You'll never know if you never try" he mumbles to himself. Will she still be awake?

He dials her number. The phone begins to ring and it takes all the courage in him to hold on.

--

_July 17. 2009. 11: 16pm.  
New Jersy._

"Hello?" she whispers into the night

"Mitchie" he breathes and she freezes, gripping the edge of the bed with white knuckles.

"Shane"

"I can't fall asleep" he mutters, sitting on the window ledge.

"Me either" she replies, almost silently.

"I need to know, Mitch. Will you be there tomorrow?"

"Yes" she replies in the breath of a whisper.

Relief washes through him. "Mitchie" his voice is harsh as he prepares himself "I can't live without you anymore."

She bites back a sob. Her eyes, sore and red, begin to well. He _did_ think of her ...

_Dreaming about when I'll see you next._

"I'll never forget" she said, almost inaudibly "how I felt at final Jam, Shane."

"Neither will I" he mumbles "I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you."

"Tomorrow" she whispers, looking up at the stars. "Tomorrow."

"Don't go!" he says urgently "please."

"No" she says "never."

He breathes a sigh of relief and looks up towards the sky. "Can you see the stars, Mitch?"

She nods and looks up. "Their so bright tonight."

"Once the stars have faded, we'll be together again."

"But it looks as if they'll never fade" she says desperately "it's been a _year_ Shane. I haven't seen you for so long. What's wrong with me?"

"Listen to me, Mitch" She closes her eyes and lets his voice rush over her "don't give up. One more night and we'll be together again. I'll hold you and this time, I won't let you go."

Mitchie's head dropped. "The world has to go on Shane. It won't stop for us."

He clutches the phone as close to him as possible and whispers.

"I'll make it."

--

**AN: **angsty enough for you, I hope. It was pretty angsty for me to write too.


End file.
